Everlasting Love
by blueeyedchibi
Summary: [Ban x Kag] Everyone knew that Bankotsu cherished Kagome over everything else. He would do anything for, but how far would he go?


((**A/N: Hey, Blueeyedchibi here, with a treat for all my fantastic readers and reviewers alike! I've been a horrible authoress the past few months while delaying my other Bankotsu/Kagome, so I thought you all deserved something alittle new, as well as an update. I just want to say, "Thank you!" To everyone who gives such nice, supportive comments! It goes along way, believe me. Anyways, on with it!))**

**((Summary: It was painfully obvious how much Bankotsu cared about Kagome. Even while they were dating, he could not make it clear enough. How far would he go to prove his everlasting love to her?))**

**((Rating/Warning: Not much warning except for the really corny title. A mushy, romantic one-shot, which might end alittle sad. I don't know if my writing is talented enough to pull it off though ))**

_These are my words,_

_That I've never said before_

_I think I'm doing ok_

_And this is my smile, _

_I've never shown before_

_Somebody shake me cause I, _

_I must be sleeping_

Everlasting Love,

The young dark haired girl picked her steps carefully, a certain skip to her step that couldn't be helped. She stepped gracefully over the mud puddles, her long legs saving her a soiled sock and shoe. Even as the rain pounded down on her, making her long raven hair cling to her face and neck, she could not help the grin that was slowly and steadily making its way onto her features.

_No, no, no, _Kagome thought, fighting to keep a straight face. A mental image of her three girlfriends from school popped unbidden into her frantic mind.

"_In the presence of men, you should stay calm, collected, and poised." _Imaginary Eri explained slowly.

Ayumi nodded so vigorously that Kagome worried that her head might snap off her neck, or her hair would turn out to be a wig and go flying into the air and never be seen again. _"That's right –Kagome, are you listening? Good- don't let him get off too easily. Make him work for you."_

Kagome let loose a sigh as her smile faltered. _This is ridiculous. How can I stay calm and collected when I'm around _him _He make's me smile so much…_

"_Don't listen to them, Kagome-chan," _Yuri was saying dreamily. _"He's such a great guy. You two will last forever, and you know it. The whole school is jealous of your relationship._ _Just be yourself."_

"Right," Kagome said quietly to herself as she continued walking alongside a quiet road. "Just be myself."

Which, herself, was all she had been. Her and her boyfriend had been dating for a year now, and counting, while no one else at her high school seemed to be able to follow through on at least one relationship.

Kagome shook her head slightly, vaguely wondering why her friends had chosen to enlighten her with such silly advice at the present time, and came up with the conclusion that they had been under the influence of the latest copy of _TeenLife_; a magazine which happened to issue a scoop about 'How to Score That Boy You've Been Eyeing, twenty tips.'

However, the sound of a whistle being blown just beyond some near trees snapped her out of her reverie. Kagome quickened her pace; she wanted to be there on time. Glancing down at her watch, she realized football practice was just wrapping up.

The young girl quickened her pace, ignoring the rain splattering in her face. She came to a raised dirt parking lot (which was just as muddy and wet as the sidewalk) that overlooked a vast, green field. On the field she could make out a team at huddle, but could not identify who was who at the distance.

Instead of going straight down to the field, she advanced along the makeshift parking lot until she came to a blue and black motorbike, leaning heavily against its kickstand. It wasn't a Harley-Davidson or anything, but it was pleasurable in most people's eyes.

Not caring whether her pants got wet from the rain, she lifted her leg over the front seat and sat down promptly, taking up the old leather jacket she knew her boyfriend kept in one on the side travel bags and putting it on, shielding herself from the sudden wind that kicked up seemingly out of nowhere.

The rain continued to pour; her ears filled with the sound of raindrops hitting the motorbike and its windshield, until loud, rowdy chatter could be heard, descending upon her.

Kagome collected that football practice was over, and that its team member's were heading to the safety of their cars.

"Catcha later, Bankotsu!" Kagome heard someone yell over top of the crowd. Her eyes lightened up as she caught sight of the said man, walking in her direction, his body turned to the side while waving.

Bankotsu turned forward again, doing an easy trot up the hill towards his bike. Seeing Kagome for the first time, already there and waiting for him, he slowed and walked the rest of the distance to his girlfriend, a great smirk already breaking across his tanned, handsome face.

Kagome did not have a chance to say a word in greeting before Bankotsu swooped down and pressed his lips against hers, his hands holding her face gently. They broke away after a moment, both breathing steadily.

"Hey, there," Kagome said feebly.

"Hey," Bankotsu replied, his voice quiet and loving.

Kagome reached up a hand and traced it soft as a feather up her companion's jaw bone and into his hair, nuzzling her cold fingers into his scalp and pulling him close for another kiss. This time, his mouth opened for her, and she confidently sought out his tongue.

Before long, they both came up for air, panting heavily. Bankotsu nuzzled his forehead against Kagome's, their drenched hair and clothing meaning nothing at all.

"How was practice?" Kagome murmured, her eyes half closed. She remained in her seat on the bike, wrapped tightly in Bankotsu's fierce embrace. She brushed her lips against her boyfriend's cheek.

"Wet," He answered indifferently. Pulling away from Kagome to eye her up and down from a distance, he placed his hands on his hips and tried to look remorseful, saying, "I suppose I'm stuck with you for the rest of the day, am I?"

Kagome grinned cheekily at him. "Damn straight, you are."

"Joy," Bankotsu said sarcastically with a grimace, but erupted into genuine laughter, followed by Kagome.

"You really _are _a terrible actor," She told him honestly.

Bankotsu raised a defined brow, but his smile had not disappeared. "How do you know I'm not acting?"

"Oh, shut up and get on the darn bike," Kagome giggled. "I've been keeping you're seat warm."

"Awe, Kagome, I didn't know you cared," Said Bankotsu, but took up the offered seat as his girlfriend shimmied onto the back one.

"You know I do," Kagome said seriously from behind him. "Here, I was just wearing your jacket while I was waiting, you can ha-"

But Bankotsu cut across her. "No, you keep the jacket. I'll be fine." He turned his head to face her anxious face. "But I do know. That you care, I mean."

He sent her a reassuring smile, and started up his bike with a roar. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek against his shoulder as Bankotsu lifted the black helmet that was hanging off one of the handles and put it over his head, flipping down its small windshield.

"I guess I've got to invest in another helmet," He spoke loudly so he could be hear over the engine, "Seeing as you insist on accompanying me all the time."

Then he revved the gear and slowly and carefully maneuvered the bike around potholes and such, then took off, speeding down the road, leaving a cloud of exhaust in their wake.

---

Kagome rubbed her hands up and down Bankotsu's bare arms, having seen the goose bumps, now trying in vain to cast alittle warmth onto them. The wind howled in her ears as the motorbike sped down the road, evading cars, water from the pavement splashing up from the tires. The rain pounded harder than ever, the sky grey and miserable.

She was beside herself cold, dressed in jeans and Bankotsu's leather jacket, while he, on the contrary, only wore his football attire: a white jersey and a pair of red shorts. Kagome thought on how it must have been, practicing in the rain for two hours straight.

But Bankotsu had worked hard for his title as Football Captain. She wouldn't expect him to pay attention to such trivial matters of, oh, dying of hypothermia? She inwardly chuckled. Bankotsu seemed to have his life just where he wanted it; Straight A student, football captain, son, brother, and boyfriend to many proud people.

It had not always been like that, unfortunately. In younger grades, he and Kagome never really seemed to _click._ They didn't get on well at all, in fact. Growing up, Kagome always thought Bankotsu was just a spoiled little punk, who was always used to getting his own way. The fact that he picked on her peers to make himself look better absolutely enraged her, as she could stand nothing as despicable.

But it was when she finally learned what his personal life was like at home, Kagome instantly understood. He was constantly put down and even beaten by his own parents, locked away and starved in his bedroom for Kami knew how long.

But Kagome didn't want to think about that. What mattered was that she helped him find himself, and the missing puzzle piece was finally discovered, and their friendship created. And not soon after, something more than friendship had bloomed.

Bankotsu had done a complete turn around. He took care of himself, and worked harder in school. It was too easy to accept this nicer, more charming young man into society's own family.

---

Bankotsu silently decided to take Kagome out to lunch at a small sushi bar in the next town which he happened to know was her favorite restaurant. He was famished from practice and he was sure Kagome wanted to get out of the rain just as much as he did.

With practiced skill, Bankotsu swerved a corner and ended up on the highway. They drove a fair distance without disruption, until he felt his bike picking up alittle too much speed. Calmly, his pointer and index fingers applied slight pressure to the break to slow them down.

But it hadn't worked. They were still going just as fast, and maybe faster, as the busy highway sloped downhill. The rain water flooding the concrete took temporary control of the front wheel and made it turn right, then left, and right again. Bankotsu's grip instantly tightened around the handlebars, his already numb fingers turning white with strain.

Kagome seemed to have noticed this because her grip around his waist tightened as well, but as soon as Bankotsu gained control back, she figured everything was alright and loosened up.

Bankotsu cautiously touched the break bar again- nothing happened. With a new panic bubbling inside of him, he squeezed the break tighter. Nothing.

Holding nothing back, Bankotsu pulled the break bar all the way down, and was overcome with fear as it felt far too light and easy to use, and nothing had happened.

Frantic, he tried the break twice more. The bike was still picking up speed. He felt his own body go tense, his back rigid. _Oh, Kami, shit. Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit!_ He recited in his head, like a mantra.

Bankotsu looked around wildly. There was an enormous semi straight ahead of them, carrying a huge load of long logs. Behind him and at his sides, were cars.

They were boxed in, and out of control.

He did not even try to think of why this would be happening, and that he had taken his bike for a checkup just two weeks ago, and everything had been fine. All that came to his mind was Kagome.

_She doesn't know yet, _He thought to himself as he felt the water on the road take over the front wheel again, making them swerve dangerously close to the car on their right.

"Kagome!" He bellowed over the wind and the other vehicles.

"Yeah?" She answered equally as loud.

Even though he had only yelled out once, Bankotsu felt his voice going hoarse from the panic.

"I need you to take off my helmet and put it on!"

There was a pause. More time wasted. Then she replied, "What for?"

"Just do as I say! Trust me!"

Bankotsu felt her arms leave his waist and lift the helmet off his head. He heard the snap of a buckle. He found himself loosing control again, coming way too close to the loaded semi infront of them.

Kagome's voice sounded worried now, as she called, "What's going on?"

Before answering this particular inquiry, Bankotsu made sure his voice was strong and steady. He would not have her worry- it was the last thing he ever wanted for her. "Everything's fine! Now, I need you to hug me."

He could sense the reluctance in her embrace, but she did not ask anything more. Bankotsu swerved away from the semi, nearly colliding with the car at his right again, whose driver was throwing him dirty looks. Fearing their time was running out, as the bike had reached breakneck speed and the water on the road was impairing his driving, he yelled, "Now tell me you love me!"

"But Bankotsu-?"

"I need you to just do it!" The black haired man interrupted.

Bankotsu's motorbike was now rolling so fast out of control that they had nearly past the semi, and was coasting dangerously in the center of two lanes. He jerked left, avoiding the car on his right, but came too close to the semi and jerked right again.

"Alright, Bankotsu, I love you!" Said Kagome finally.

The front wheel of the motorbike ran into the tire of the car. Bankotsu's bike was sent flying into the side of the giant semi. Kagome screamed, and the car and the semi honked their horns angrily.

Bankotsu yanked hard to the right, causing the bike to hit head on the car's side. They became the bridge between the car and the semi, but it only lasted seconds. The bike flipped, and was tossed back into the traffic, skidding along on its side.

The last thing Kagome remembered were big, dark, ominous tires looming towards her, until everything went black.

---

"Miss? Miss Higurashi? How are you feeling?"

A kind, soothing female voice filtered through Kagome's ears. She felt a cold cloth being dabbed lightly on her forehead. The voice persisted to bug her, searching for the answer, but Kagome did not feel kind enough to acknowledge her.

Everywhere hurt- Her head, her neck, her shoulders, her arms, her hands, everything. She forced herself to crack open an eye. She was in a white room, in a white bed with white sheets, and was dressed in a white gown. What was this place, and how come she couldn't remember how she had ended up here?

"Kagome?" A second, familiar voice came. She looked up to see her mother and her little brother standing to her right side. She smiled meekly up at them, yet inside she was utterly confused. On the left side of her bed was a tall, attractive blond woman in a white uniform with a stethoscope around her neck.

"Oh, Kagome, goodness, you're alright!" Her mother cried, leaning down to hug her. She began sobbing onto her shoulder as Kagome was left to pat her back awkwardly.

"Mama, shhhh, of course I'm alright. What happened?"

Mrs. Higurashi regained her composure and stood up stiffly, wiping away stray tears that continued to leak out the corners of her eyes. Annoyance laced through Kagome as her question was evaded.

"Kagome, dear, this is Nurse Nikki," The older woman said, trying her best to smile as she indicated the blond on the other side of the hospital bed. "She's been very kind, and she and Dr. Takhama have taken wonderful care of you."

"Er…Nurse? Doctor?" Kagome puzzled, utterly confused. "Will someone tell me what's happened?"

She tried to sit up but the nurse patted her shoulder, and nodded at the bed, telling her that she had best stay down. Then she took a deep breath and began, "Kagome, you were in a terrible motorcycle accident."

Realization hit Kagome so hard she felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. Memories of the day before came flooding back to her like a horror film. She shut her eyes tightly and whimpered softly.

"Are you in pain, Kagome?" The nurse asked.

Kagome brushed her off. "How is Bankotsu?" She demanded.

When the nurse failed to answer her, she felt her temper flair dangerously. She looked to her mother. "Is he alright?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, looking pained. Then she spoke, in a very soft voice that was nearly inaudible, "He didn't survive the crash."

---

The next few weeks were especially painful for Kagome. She and her mother (who had always been fond of her daughter's boyfriend), planned out Bankotsu's whole funeral themselves, since neither of his parents were willing.

It was hard living everyday knowing that someone had sacrificed their own life for hers. It was hard knowing that Bankotsu had died alone; keeping everything inside just so she wouldn't feel scared.

Police had informed Kagome that the breaks on the bike had blown and were completely useless. If Bankotsu had have kept his helmet instead of making her wear it, there was a chance he'd still be alive.

"You're really very lucky to have been wearing a helmet. A very good choice, on your part. It's too bad your friend didn't make that smart decision as well," Said one of the officers remorsefully.

Kagome was reduced to tears hearing this, but said nothing. Bankotsu died a hero, and she let everyone know that, along with the story of the incident, at the funeral.

Bankotsu had been loved by all- most of their grade from school attended the ceremony, along with the teachers and the entire football team.

Kagome had never experienced something so heartbreaking. There were so many people crying all around her, and all she could do was wish that they would be strong for her, and comfort her. And be strong for Bankotsu.

When she had noticed that Bankotsu's own _parents _had not bothered to show up, she had been ready to kill. Fortunately, her mother held her back, and then took her into her loving embrace.

This couldn't be happening. Not him. Not Bankotsu. He was so special, and far too young to die such a death.

But Kagome had no choice but to move on. Her story was in every magazine and newspaper, and she had far too many supporters who would not have her give up on life. Bankotsu wouldn't have wanted it, either.

No matter what lied ahead, Kagome was certain she'd take her own Everlasting Love for her best friend to her own grave, which was a very long way down the road.

THEEND


End file.
